


Halloween Treat

by Jaye_Voy



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adult Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_Voy/pseuds/Jaye_Voy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom hopes to arrange a Halloween treat when he picks his and Chakotay's costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after "Night". A/U because of a P/T break-up.  
> Originally written in 2003. Although there are some tweaks, the story's contents (and its flaws) are mostly intact.  
> Star Trek and all related characters and concepts are the property of Paramount. No infringement is intended or profit made. This is PG-13 for language and intimations of sex.

Tom checked his costume one last time. The old-fashioned baseball uniform was surprisingly comfortable, almost like the pajamas he wore as a kid. The snaps on the shirt were easier than buttons, making the top half easy to put on (and hopefully take off), and the pants nicely showed off his assets.

He just hoped Chakotay would be an appreciative audience. Tom was taking a chance, making a move on the handsome commander.

If someone had told Tom six months ago he'd be contemplating a relationship with another man he'd have laughed his ass off. He hadn't been with a guy since the Academy. *And* he'd been hot and heavy with B'Elanna at the time.

But then they'd hit the Void. The monotony, the boredom, the sheer sameness of it all had gotten to both of them. They'd started snapping and sniping, the little quirks of their personalities driving each other crazy. By the time Voyager reached normal space their affair had reached its conclusion.

That had been a blow to Tom's ego more than his heart. He knew he and B'Elanna would find a way to stay friends. They started to fall back into comfortable patterns.

Until Harry finally worked up the nerve to ask B'Elanna out. Suddenly Tom knew what it was like to be the odd man out in their little trio. He was happy for them, but the new pairing left him feeling acutely alone and at loose ends. Depression set in unexpectedly. All of his failures in life started to fill his waking hours in an endless parade of regret.

Enter Chakotay.

Tom was sure the offer of distraction had just been compassion at the start. He knew it wasn't pity---when Chakotay had first invited him to go rock-climbing, Tom accused Chakotay of feeling sorry for him. The flash of hurt that dimmed the famous dimpled smile had been enough to convince Tom of Chakotay's sincerity. He'd accepted with a mental shrug; if nothing else, it would kill a few hours.

The outing had been more fun than he'd expected. Chakotay on duty was serene and low-key, keeping his own personality under wraps to let Captain Janeway take center stage.

Chakotay off-duty was a revelation. Sure, they'd played pool together every once in a while, and B'Elanna had always invited Chakotay to any group function she and Tom were planning to be part of. Chakotay certainly had shown himself to be an regular Joe out of uniform.

But one on one, Chakotay was surprisingly good company. He had a bone-dry sense of humor and a healthy appreciation for the ironies of life. His energy and enthusiasm soon brightened Tom's gloomy outlook.

Chakotay was also a rock-solid sounding board. Tom didn't even realize it when he started talking about his ambivalence over the failed relationship with B'Elanna. What surprised him more was when Chakotay opened up in return, sharing his own disappointments in the search for love in the DQ.

Eventually Tom got back on an even keel emotionally. He was anxious that Chakotay might move on to helping another lost soul now that Tom was all right. But he didn't. The men continued to socialize, alone and in groups. Their friendship deepened.

And Tom began to notice things. The way Chakotay listened with absolute attention, like there was no one else in the universe but Tom. How he could ease the tension in a room with just the twinkle of those earth-dark eyes. The way Chakotay's whole face lit up when he smiled---and the ladies were right, the dimples *were* to die for. How good he smelled.

Last but not least, how damn sexy Chakotay was. Sleek and tawny, grace hinting at coiled power, the guy had a body that wouldn't quit. And Tom had had plenty of opportunities to see Chakotay up close and personal. Those skin-tight rock-climbing outfits were unforgiving as hell. But they made Chakotay look like the front-page teaser to an old-fashioned Playgirl centerfold. Tom became anxious to see under the cover---and get under the covers with the guy.

Tom had caught himself a couple times just drooling, watching the Big Man in action, stretching to grasp a handhold that was just out of reach, the muscles bunching and smoothing in those legs and that oh-so-clutchable ass as his foot spanned a gap.

When Tom realized he was in lust as well as love, he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

But how to approach Chakotay? Tom had felt the weight and heat of those deep brown eyes---just often enough to make him think maybe Chakotay might just be interested in more than friendship. Once, he'd glanced down from where *he'd* been leading the climb and surprised such an intense look of desire on Chakotay's face Tom had nearly melted on the spot.

And then Neelix announced the Halloween party. Tom had laughed at Chakotay's long-suffering groan at the news, then offered to find them both costumes. At Chakotay's surprised glance, Tom admitted he wanted to coordinate the outfits---he had something special in mind.

Tom knew the sound of opportunity knocking, and he wasn't about to blow his chance. He took Chakotay's puzzled agreement to attend the party together as a sign of encouragement.

Now he just needed to see if Chakotay wore what Tom picked out for him.

Tom wiped a sweaty palm on his thigh before pressing the chime.

***************

Oh, yeah. It was *perfect*. The cape, the cowl, the codpiece...the black faux-leather hugging and caressing every sinew.

And the look of utter confusion on Chakotay's face as brown eyes assessed *Tom's* costume. The speculative expression was very promising, even with the perplexity.

"Uh...Tom?" Chakotay's full lips pursed in query and Tom licked his own in automatic response. "I thought you said you were coordinating the costumes."

"That's right, and I did." Tom spun slowly, making sure he *didn't* wiggle his ass at the other man at the half-way point. But it was tempting. As he completed his circle he tossed the baseball in one hand into the mitt that covered the other. "I'm Cy Young, an old-time baseball player. He held the record for being the pitcher who won the most games---511."

"Okaaay..." Chakotay looked down at his own ensemble. "But if you're an athlete, why am I dressed as a 20th-century comic-book superhero? Batman, right? I've seen the drawings."

Tom grinned, enjoying another thorough look at the costume. "Actually, that outfit's from the movies."

Chakotay shook his head---as much as the restrictive headgear would allow. "I don't get it."

Tom cleared his throat. He dared scoot a little closer. "Well, it's very simple. I'm a ballplayer, and it was *very* important to have just the right bat man." 

He swallowed his nervousness. "One who was a solid switch hitter, with just the right equipment, who was willing to go the distance with the home team." 

With a deep breath he held Chakotay's gaze, baring his own emotions as his voice softened. "You see, I'm pitching woo."

The surprised delight that glowed in Chakotay's eyes seemed to light Tom's soul. He basked in the warmth as Chakotay closed the gap between them and gathered Tom close.

Tom's eyes shut of their own volition as soft lips pressed the most delicate of kisses across his forehead, down one temple and cheek. A quick peck on the nose did *not* lead to the knock-down, drag-out, tonsil-washing kiss Tom was expecting, so he opened his eyes again.

And *did* melt this time. Chakotay had tossed back the cowl, and the expression of love and lust on his face made Tom's thighs loosen. Chakotay wrapped his arms around Tom's waist again, rubbing their bodies together, twin arousals finding delicious friction. Chakotay grinned at him. "I'd be happy to sign an exclusive long-term contract with you anytime, Tom, but if you want to start playing now I have to warn you we won't be making it to Neelix's party."

A laugh of pure happiness bubbled up in Tom's throat as he dropped the mitt and ball and let his hands find their way under the cape to check out his new teammate. Oh yes, those black pants *were* snug. He squeezed his agreement. "We'll send our regrets...later."

Chakotay chuckled and pulled off his gloves. He ripped Tom's shirt apart in one motion, growling approvingly as the snaps parted.

Tom raised his eyebrows suggestively and started backing them into the bedroom. His hands shifted around Chakotay's costume to the codpiece. "I think you should step up to the plate first, *Batman*."

Chakotay chuckled and slid the fingers of one hand along Tom's body to fondle his balls. "With pleasure. Then later, slugger, we'll see if you can hit one out of the park."

Tom knew both men would enjoy their Halloween treat---and be winning at the game of love for the rest of their lives.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed with great joy and constructive criticism is treasured as a rare gift.


End file.
